Wait for me
by Rei-chan Sama
Summary: [Fic no Yaoi]Quién es la nueva compañera de nuestros amigos?y qué pasó con Kurapika!Ya disponible el capitulo 1 xD que no engancha mucho, pero igual es parte de la historia xDD
1. A modo de Prólogo: ¿Por qué te vas?

**A modo de prólogo**

**¿Por qué te vas?**

- Hace tiempo que no venía a verte, me alegra que estés con tu gente – se interrumpió para tratar de tranquilizarse, no podía hablar sin que la voz se le quebrara; suspiró varias veces, se pasó la mano por los ojos y siguió hablando – espero que no estés enojado conmigo, siempre estás en mi mente y es como si estuvieras junto a mí, es por eso que no venía... – se sentó en la tierra húmeda y, al no poder contener el llanto, se desahogó llorando mientras recordaba.

Lenore estaba sentada en el pasto, mirando las nubes, él la contemplaba, parecía triste.

-Quiero pedirte un favor... - comenzó a decir ella, mirándolo a los ojos – piénsalo bien, aún estás a tiempo...

-Ya te lo dije, he llegado muy lejos, ya está decidido-la interrumpió algo molesto, parecía estar aburrido de tener siempre la misma conversación.

-¿Y si después te arrepientes?- le cuestionó ella, por enésima vez.

-Lenore, entiende, no hay ninguna posibilidad de que me arrepienta- quizás él tenía razón, había vivido muchos años sólo para cumplir ese objetivo, era cierto que comenzaba a tener dudas, pero era una persona increíblemente terca.

-Yo no estaría tan segura- se dijo con un dejo de tristeza, no le gustaba pensar que, a pesar de todo lo que había pasado entre ellos, él no la consideraba algo más importante que la idea de vengarse, lo miró incomoda, prefería terminar con la conversación.

-No entiendes, nunca lo has hecho y nunca lo harás... - después de un tiempo el se había resignado a que nadie entendiera sus sentimientos. Justo cuando iba a decir algo más, su celular comenzó a repicar.

-Aló- dijo después de hurgar en sus bolsillos y contestar, no le sorprendió mucho lo que escuchó después-Si, entiendo, estaré ahí en 4 días- escuchó otra vez- No importa, sólo planeaba quedarme una o dos semanas- Cortó la comunicación, iba a explicar lo que pasaba, pero ella se lo había leído en la cara, no lo dejó decirle nada.

-No importa, siempre te vas... no sé por qué aún me molesta tanto – le dijo mientras lo miraba enojada, se levantaba y comenzaba a caminar- nos vemos la próxima vez- dijo pensando en qué le iba a decir a su familia sobre aquel repentino viaje.

Él se quedó sentado un rato, estaba muy apenado ¿por qué las cosas siempre terminaban así? Quiso decir algo, pero ya no tenía voz, sólo tenía pena.

-Adiós- dijo cuando pudo sacar la voz, aunque ella ya no podía escuchar- No sabes cuanto me gustaría que hubiera una próxima vez-cuando ya no pudo ver la silueta de Lenore se levantó y fue a caminar por la ciudad, no quería llegar a su casa para encontrarse con ella.

Fue la primera vez que Lenore no llegó a despedirlo a la estación de trenes, entonces comprendió sus sentimientos, pero ya era muy tarde... ¿o no, nunca supo la respuesta.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notas de la autora**

Aquí termina esta "especie de introducción" que escribí xD, si les gustó, o, por lo menos, quieren saber que sigue, diganlo. Tengo hasta el chap 2, mientras los subo escribo los otros xDDDDD.  
Bueno dejen reviews plz, ya que es mi primer fic y me gustaría saber k piensan y blablabla xD ya saben, denle a "Go" allá abajito nn  
Escriban a mi mail n.n es 


	2. Capítulo I

**Antes de leer:** Que este sea el cap. 1 significa que no te pierdes de mucho si no lees el "a modo de prólogo" por eso lo publico ahora y no después.

Los personajes de HxH (excepto Kurapika) no son míos, son de Yoshihiro Togashi, yo me baso en ellos para escribir esto y blablabla... xDDD

En este capitulo el único personaje propio (es decir, que yo inventé) que aparece es Lenore.

En el cap. Anterior no salió mi mail 0 es reimakoto523(a)yahoo-com

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Capítulo I**

Era una tibia mañana de primavera, sólo unas nubecillas se atrevían a surcar el cielo, que resplandecía en su azul infinito, a lo lejos un perro ladraba y una mujer cantaba. Ella no podía apreciar nada de eso, ya no, se había rodeado a sí misma de pena, por eso lloraba. De pronto miró hacia los lados, alguien se le acercaba.

-¡Hola!- le dijo una voz muy familiar.

-¡¡¡Wah!- gritó para luego poner una mano sobre su sobresaltado corazón, al darse vuelta para ver a quien la saludaba su expresión cambió de sorpresa a rabia.

-¿Qué pasó?- Preguntó Gon, divertido.

-Nada, sólo estuviste a punto de causarme un infarto- respondió con una sonrisita falsa.

-¿Por qué te asustaste, ¿Acaso estabas haciendo algo malo?-le dijo Gon, con un dejo de malicia. Lenore lo miró Feo.

-Llorabas-afirmó Gon.

-Siempre te das cuenta – Lenore le sonrió con melancolía, mientras lo miraba con ternura; Tenía unos hermosos ojos color almendra, el pelo negro y una expresión que demostraba gran inocencia y ternura.

-¿Por qué me miras, ¿Te gusto? – Se burló él.

-No – Respondió Lenore- pero tu cara es TAN FEA que me asombra. Gon se quedó callado mirándola, no sabía que responderle.

-¿Dónde están los demás? – Dijo Lenore rompiendo el silencio.

-Supongo que ya vienen – Le respondió su amigo recordando algo.

-¿Supones, pero si duermen uno junto a la habitación del otro- Lenore estaba extrañada.

-Pero no hay quién pueda despertarlos, en especial hoy, porque anoche hubo una maratón de películas para mayores de edad – Rió Gon, Lenore sólo atinó a soltar una sonora carcajada de loca.

-Me-das-miedo- Le dijo él alejándose un poco de ella.

-Tonto, estaba imaginando sus caras de babosos- le dijo la joven un poco molesta.

-¡Oye!- se escucho una voz a lo lejos.

-Que quieres ¡¿Por qué me gritas!- le respondió una segunda voz.

-¡Deja de hacer eso!- volvió a decir la primera voz, enojada.

-¿Hacer que?-dijo la segunda voz, otra vez.

-¡Eso que acabas de hacer!- la primera voz resultó ser Leorio, que peleaba con Killua; la segunda voz.

-¡Me alegra que lleguen!- Lenore les dio la bienvenida con jovialidad.

-A mi también me alegra llegar-dijo Killua.

-Nunca más me quedo viendo películas contigo- le dijo Leorio- ¡No me dejaste disfrutar nada!

-Mejor así, tomando en cuenta las películas que estaban viendo... –intervino Gon, Killua y Leorio se hicieron los desentendidos.

Los chicos siguieron discutiendo. Lenore los observaba feliz, había sido muy afortunada al conocerlos... ¡Eran excelentes amigos, "él" ya se lo había dicho antes, pero ella no supo que quería decir en realidad hasta que pudo comprobarlo.

Eso la llevó a perderse en sus recuerdos, el día que se conocieron, todavía no entendía bien como una persona podía darle su mayor alegría y ser la causante de su gran sufrimiento.

Su mente la llevó a aquel día de verano, pudo ser como muchos, de no ser por la súbita aparición de cierto rubio, que aún en esos momentos, era el centro de sus pensamientos. Al principio sólo se sintió atraída físicamente por él. Pero pronto, por lo menos, hablar con él era su "Gran objetivo del verano". Estuvo unos días intentándolo, hasta que se atrevió a abordarlo directamente.

-Hola, me llamo Lenore- dijo nerviosa, justo después de lograr ponerse frente a él y, además, captar su atención.

-Hola, supongo que ya sabes mi nombre- le respondió él.

-Si... – respondió Lenore, más nerviosa que nunca- ¿Cómo lo sabes?.

-Me persigues desde hace unos días, esperaba que por lo menos hubieses averiguado mi nombre – él estaba tan tranquilo que hasta asustaba. En una fracción de segundo mil cosas pasaron por la cabeza de Lenore, no pudo evitar sonrojarse y no pudo mirarlo a los ojos.

-Veo que no tienes mucha experiencia en esto- dijo el rubio tranquilamente. ¿Es necesaria la experiencia para perseguir hombres? Lenore dudaba que fuera así, entonces ¿De qué le hablaba ese tipo?.

-Quiero que sepas que no tienes ninguna oportunidad, sé defenderme muy bien – dijo él tratando de seguir caminando.

-¿De que hablas, Yo sólo, sólo... yo... ¡yo te perseguía porque me pareces muy atractivo! – "soltó" Lenore, ¿dónde habían quedado las 100 buenas formas de decírselo que había pensado?

-Pensé que venías a quitarme mi licencia... – le dijo Kurapika entre asombrado y avergonzado.

-¿De verdad parezco una cazadora de recompensas? – Lenore ya estaba un tanto más relajada.

-Si... yo, no pensé que... ya no importa – el rubio la miró y le sonrió, fue entonces cuando Lenore comprendió el significado de "Los hombres guapos tienen sonrisas derritecorazones, por eso caen todas a sus pies" una frase de su madre.

-¿Quieres dar un paseo por el parque del centro de la ciudad? – Dijo ella, en ese momento lo único que pensaba era "cambia el tema, cambia el tema... "

-Claro, iba hacia allá de todos modos – respondió amablemente Kurapika, la verdad era que le había caído muy bien esa chica... era directa y simpática. Además sabía que si no le decía que si, iba a ir con él de todas formas.

Cuando Lenore llegó a su casa esa noche todavía flotaba en una nube construida con su propia felicidad, pero su madre se encargó de bajarla.

-Hija, ten cuidado, no quiero que se vaya a aprovechar de ti.

-No, mamá, tranquila, el no es así- dijo Lenore, aterrizando.

-Entonces no se ilusione, a lo mejor es maricón- le advirtió su madre.

-Estoy segura de que no es así mamá... ¡debería verlo sonreír!- le respondió subiendo otra vez a su nube.

-¡Lenore, te estoy hablando-le dijo Leorio.

-Perdón, no te escuché – le dijo despertando.

-mpfpfpfpmfpfp - fue la respuesta de su amigo.

-Lo mejor es que vayamos a almorzar, van a empezar las ofertas de mediodía – dijo Lenore pensando "Cambia el tema" y consultando su reloj simultáneamente. A todos les pareció una gran idea, pero Leorio sólo dejó de gruñir para comer.

**Notas de la autora: **Acabo de darme cuenta de que no es hasta el capítulo 2 que el fic empieza a entenderse más, esto de debe a lo cortos que han sido los capítulos (tantos que son xDDD).

Bueno, espero no me maten n0n, ya que ustedes saben, es mi primer fic y blablabla xDDD

(Seh, claro, claro, tu típica excusa ¬¬) quién dijo eso o.oU?

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, ¡que será más largo más coherente! (lo prometo)


End file.
